


in her eyes

by fuckinjamie



Category: poems ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinjamie/pseuds/fuckinjamie
Summary: uhhh I'm just posting this because I have nothing else to do with it and also my girlfriend's a nosy asshole and I don't want her to read this





	in her eyes

when I look into her eyes  
I see my future  
I see everything that could ever be great in life  
I see a house full of animals and children and love  
I see her making dinner and kissing the kids before school  
I see us reading the kids bedtime stories and tucking them in  
I see us making up after an argument with hugs and kisses and apologies pouring from both of our mouths. I see our future  
when I look into her eyes


End file.
